Inner Circle
The Inner Circle (内的円陣, Naiteki Enjin) is an organized crime syndicate operating within the confines of the World of the Living and the Soul Society. It holds a strong presence within the criminal underworld, and its power is influential within both of the dimensions that they reside in. Their presence is particularly strong within the Rukongai district where the Soul Society keeps away, as well as other lawless zones of the spiritual world. Its board of directors are the puppet masters pulling the strings of the Central 46. Because of their high-class equipment and weaponry, it is implied that they are also a Private Military Company. Overview The Inner Circle, given its criminal nature, serves under secrecy and operates under the radar of both the Seireitei and the law enforcement of the Living World. They operate under a strictly disciplined nature, and the troops under their command are particularly ruthless and aggressive when dealt with. Their operations are reminiscent to that of military work, and their main activities include protective extortion, assassinations, arms/human trafficking, and contract killing, and many others. Despite their secretive nature, their fighting strength has been necessary in the times that their members have been in direct confrontation and combat with Gotei 13 members and Human officers alike. Despite their criminal lives, members are able to live peaceful lives and keep their darker identities a secret thanks to the cover of their leaders. This allows themselves to blend in with the civilian populace and act normally without having to worry about being apprehended without warning. Even those who are suspicious of their true identities find it next to impossible to confirm due to the extent of the cleanliness their superiors take. Constant supervision allows these members to keep performing missions under the Inner Circle's cause and maintain daily activity. The Inner Circle holds an expansionist view on the world, seeking to dominate the Soul Society as well as the World of the Living. Because of this, they have taken high measures in order to keep trade flowing from their base within the Bermuda Triangle to the spiritual world. They are notorious for threats made against the nobile families of the Seireitei due to constant conflict and dissent from both sides; the families for resentment out of the Inner Circle's control over the majority of the Rukongai, and the Inner Circle for the nobles' open challenge to their rule. They use under-handed methods in order to achieve their goals, such as manipulation, bribery, blackmail, coercion, and brute force in order to ensure their success. Because of this, they are highly feared and resented by their enemies, as well as highly respected by other criminal organizations neutral towards them. Organization Structure The Inner Circle is divided into four groups referred to as "companies", with each one headed by a leader referred to as a "horseman". All four of these companies are commanded by the board of directors that lead Inner Circle in general. The subordinate are divided into four seperate rank groups, including the Horseman. The remaining three ranks are Dragon, Dog, and Mole. The Dragons serve as sub-leaders and the advisors of their respective Horseman. The Dogs serve as the frontline of Inner Circle and its regular members, carrying out most of the actual actions issued by their respective Dragons. The Moles are mere recruits that have yet to be accepted into the rankings. Horsemen A Horseman is the leader of an Inner Circle Company. Horsemen serve as the backbone of the Inner Circle and represent the full military power of the organization. There are only a total of four, but they make up for their lack in number for their tremendous skill, tact, intelligence, and power. Because of their master's status, their authority is absolute and cannot be questioned by subordinates. Despite each of them heading separate companies, the four Horsemen work together in order to achieve key goals. These traits make them key targets of opposition and elimination, particularly by that of the Soul Society. Dragons Dragons are elite members of the Inner Circle who, while not possessing the godly skill and power of the Horsemen, have proven themselves to be lethal and deadly to those who dare to cross them. They serve as the right hands of the Horsemen as well as military captains. They possess a veteran's knowledge of battle, intelligence, and experience. It is not uncommon for some Dragons to form an apprenticeship with their Horsemen out of the fierce loyalty they have towards them. *Brina McTavish *Yashin Shiyōnin Dogs The Dogs make up the Inner Circle's front line and serve as its regular members. They are the most numerous and common out of the organization. Comparable to the likes of the Lieutenants of the Gotei 13, their power level and strength are just below the power level of Captain-class opponents. The Dragons serve as their teachers and team leaders in missions and in the field of combat, allowing them to enhance their skills and prowess through a "learn as you go" process. *Bokujin Tenshina *Yūyo Hakumei Moles Equipment Inner Circle members possess various types of gear and equipment, yet all possess a mark that identifies their wearers as members. The Horsemen wear Shinsengumi-esque uniforms in order to signify their high rank and status. Lower-ranked members are either dressed in tactical gear with a casual and near-street look to them, or an appearance suited for highly-paid P.M.C operators. This uniform is not mandatory, as Inner Circle members can be recognized by ID and other means. Weapons *Zanpakutō *Kidō Weaponry *Fullbring Category:Organizations Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Fullbringer Category:Rogue Shinigami